Forbidden Love and Friendship
by Ake92
Summary: An outcast Ryu finds love at an orphanage, with a handsome blond who feels her pain. Ryu and Deidara grow up, and closer as the time goes by, but fate does not want them to be together, will they be able to come out on top? Read and Review!
1. The Meeting

My name's Ryu, I am a powerful kunoichi...I just don't know it yet. I am an orphan and have been passed from family to family, and when I'm not with a family, I'm in an orphanage. That's where I am right now. The woman who adopted me is explaining to another woman why she can't keep me, the woman sighed, nods, and calls me in, and says you know what to do. I nod grab my suitcase, and walk up stairs to the teen room. I was thirteen after all, and I got the whole place to myself.

I opened the door and walked in, looked at the boy and sat my things on the bed. WAIT! I looked back at the boy. He was tall and muscular with honey blond hair and dark set eyes. He was stretched out on the bed and wearing black lounge pants and a fishnet shirt. He looked just as shocked as me. "Whoa re you?" he asked. His voice was smooth and heavenly.

"Ryu, and you are?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"The name's Deidara." he said closing his eyes and leaning back with his hands behind his head. "So why are you here?" he asked.

I smiled lightly and climbed on top of the bed beside him. "I'm always being moved around." I said "People will come and adopt me, and then week later I'm back here."

"Why? I mean you're beautiful, why wouldn't they want to keep you?"

My head shot up when Deidara said this. _He just called me ... beautiful._

**US you dumb girl. You would be nothing without me.**

"Yeah whatever. They get to see the real me and they freak out." I said. I could tell my face was red, I could feel the heat.


	2. Run Away

The next few months seemed to pass in a blur, Deidara and I became very close. The woman who owned the orphanage thought that we would get into trouble so she moved Deidara into another room, but Deidara was a ninja. . . I found out when I walked into the room and saw him standing on the ceiling . . . and every night he would sneak in through my window and crawl in bed with me. We never did anything, Deidara would just hold me all night long, and be gone when the woman made her rounds in the morning. I think she was mostly afraid because Deidara was three years older than me.

"Ryu?" Deidara asked as he crawled into bed with me one night. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, the mouth on his hand placing kisses on my stomach, the other played with my hair.

"Hm?" I asked. I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke.

"Why are we still here?" he asked.

I laughed lightly. "Because no one wants to adopt two love sick teenagers. I answered.

Deidara laughed quietly to himself. "No, I mean why don't we run away ?" he asked.

I flipped around in the bed and looked at him in shock. "Deidara, be real! We can't do that! Where would we go? We have no way to get food or clothes or—or...or anything!" I said. I loved Deidara but sometimes his brain amazed me.

"Yes we do." he said kissing my forehead. "I went out last night and found a small abandoned house in a little field in the outskirts of town, and I'm a shinobi, I can make money that way. The old man has been asking me to come back." Maybe he was right, maybe we could do it. So I agreed and in the middle of the next night we left. Deidara carried me and we found the little cottage and made it our home.


	3. Home Again

"Ryu! Baby I'm home!" Deidara called as he walked in the door. He had been on a two week mission and I had missed him. I dropped the apple and kunai into the sink and ran to the door. But when I got there, Deidara was no where to be seen. Then I felt his hands wrap around me, the mouths on them planting love bites on my stomach and arms. Deidara pinned my back against the wall and stared me in the eyes.

"I missed you." I said hugging him. I let go and looked up at him, but all I found were his lips on mine as he started kissing me with hunger and passion.

"I missed you too." he said when he pulled away. Deidara was now nineteen, making me sixteen, and almost everyone had forgotten that we had runaway from the orphanage–mainly because Deidara was such a well respected shinobi to Iwagakure. I too was a shinobi but I didn't work for the village, I didn't want to. Deidara and I would spend countless hours on the weekend training together and I was at the same level he was, but we were the only ones who knew that. Deidara was says it's the demon living inside me who's giving me power.

Her name is Marishka, and she's a pain. She's a dragon demon and supposedly my parents are the ones who gave her my body. She also made my appearance so beautiful. Because of Marishka, I had mid-thigh length black hair with neon green highlights. My skin was very pale, like a vampires, and depending on how I was feeling my eyes would change color to match my mood.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Deidara asked following me into the kitchen–still playing with my hair.

"I'm making an apple pie." I said picking up where I left off with the apple and kunai. Deidara wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck, and nibbling on my ear lobe as I worked.

That night when we went to bed I crawled in and melted my body to fit right along side Deidara's, as he held me.


	4. Join Us

"Ryu " Deidara's voice called. It wasn't the same voice he used when he would get home from missions, this one was urgent ... fearful. My eyes shot up and I realized I was being carried, but not by Deidara. I punched whoever it was and they dropped me right on my butt. Deidara came up and pulled me into his arms and looked at the one who had tried to kidnap me. "What do you want? Who are you?" Deidara demanded.

The man stood, and a lifeless shiver shot up my spine. He was extremely pale with long black hair and snake like eyes. "My name is Orochimaru. (Dun, dun, duuuunnnnnnnnn) My ... employer wishes to speak with you Deidara, he has an interest in your bomb making abilities."

"And what if I don't care?" Deidara asked still holding me from behind.

Orochimaru smirked a wickedly evil smile, that could make babies cry, and his gaze fell upon me. I did all I could so I didn't shutter. "Well Deidara, we have ways to persuade you." he hissed. His voice sent icy fear shivers up and back down my spine.

Deidara's grip around my waits tightened and I could feel a low protective growl rip through his chest. "Why does your boss want t talk to me?" he asked.

"Well he feels that your bomb making abilities and...other gifts will be of use in our organization." Orochimaru sighed and looked up at the sky, one hand on his forehead. "Look I'm not a patient man, Deidara if you come with me then your. . .playmate. . .can go home and wait for you to return safe and sound."

I spun in Deidara's arms and looked au at him. "It's okay Deidara, I'll be here when you get back." I said with a light smile. Deidara smiled, bent over me, and gave me a small kiss.

"I swear I'll be back, wait for me." he whispered in my ear before he and Orochimaru were gone. I walked back to the house and waited for Deidara to return to me.


	5. Moving

"Ryu?" Deidara's voice called. It had been so long–almost a month and a half. Ever since he joined that organization–the Akatsuki–I only get to see him about once a month, for a day or two. I felt Deidara's weight make the bed bend as he climbed into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into hid chest. He leaned up and kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "I missed you."

I rolled over and kissed him. "I missed you too." I said and I wrapped my arms around his chest and took in his scent. He smelt like the forest after a fresh rain. "How long can you stay?" I asked as he played with my hair, and I his.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. I knew what that meant, he couldn't stay long. "About a day and a half, I have to leave tomorrow night." he finally answered.

"Baby the village is getting suspicious." I said figuring I would have to tell him sooner or later.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well they're wondering why I stay here even though you've gone, and why once a month or so they never see me, and where I get all of my shinobi training from since I never went to the academy. I explained. "They think you're still seeing me, they know, you're still seeing me. I've got to leave."

Deidara's grip tightened on me. "Ryu where are you going to go?" he asked. I knew he was worried.

"I was thinking Konoha." I said I felt him go stiff. "I was there last week, and there's a small abandoned cottage by a small pond with dozens of cherry blossom trees. It's completely shut off from the village. We'll still be able to meet, and see each other." I said trying to convince him.

Deidara sighed and I knew I had won. He hugged me. "Okay blossom. Do you need help moving?" he asked.

"No, I'm not taking much, clothes, some food, and all the money. I didn't realize we had so much saved up."

"Well I had to make sure you were well provided for." Deidara said. I knew there was a small smile on his face.


	6. Konoha

I walked down the wooded path to the gate of Konoha, my black bag slung over my shoulder. I could see the gate and it looked like there were two guards, and a small unit of three or four shinobi. I walked up and they all looked at me. "Can we help you?" the two guards asked. I removed my identification card and handed it to the short haired one. "What is your purpose here in Konoha Ryu?" he asked.

"I'm here to see the Hokage." I simply stated.

"Kakashi you and you squad are heading there?" the man asked.

Kakashi–a sliver haired jonin–nodded and said "yeah we can take her with us." the guard handed me back my ID and I followed the squad into Konoha.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" a blond boy shouted he was much too loud for my taste. "So where are you from?" he asked.

"Iwagakure." I said looking around me as we walked down streets. This was a small quaint village, I would have to watch my moves so I didn't draw attention to myself. I saw Kakashi and a raven haired boy look at me suspiciously, I knew Konoha and Iwa were not exactly on good terms.

"The village hidden in the stones?" the girl asked. I looked at her and nodded. She was strange, that was the only word I could think of, she had naturally pink hair. "Were you a kunoichi?" she asked.

"No." I said, and as soon as I did I knew that was the wrong choice, because Naruto looked at me strangely. 

"But your chakra is so high." he said in protest. "You have to have been a shinobi, and a really tough one too."

"Well I wasn't." I said. The rest of the walk was silent until we reached the room where the Hokage was. 

"Ohyao Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said with a toothy grin.

The woman behind the desk looked up at us and I was surprised to see one of the legendary Sanin, Tsunade looked much younger than she was really was, and her light blond hair was pulled back into two small pony tails. Hey auburn eyes fell upon me and one of her blond eye brows quirked. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Her name's Ryu. She said she needed to talk to you about something so Izumo and Kotezu sent her with us." Kakashi said.

"Very well, what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked.  
"Well Tsunade-Samma, my village kicked me out and I was hoping you would let me stay in Konoha." I said. She looked at me, and folded her arms, resting her chin on top.

"You will have to go through a two month probation, and I would like to test you."

"Test me on what?"

"On your shinobi skills, so I know what rank to place you in."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tsunade-Samma, I'm not a shinobi."

she quirked an eyebrow, and looked at me. "Then explain your chakra and how it became so strong." she asked. I knew everyone in the room wanted to know this one.

I sighed. I knew they were going to have to find out sooner or later. "A very close friend of mine who was a shinobi in Iwa, trained me. He wanted me to be able to protect myself if I needed to." I answered. I knew that didn't fully answer it, because I was leaving Marishka out, but they didn't need to know about her just yet.

"Very well, if you ever want a position all you have to do is ask, you may be dismissed." she said.

"Thank you Tsunade-Samma." I said and turned to walk out the door. I walked into the crowded streets of Konoha, there were shinobi all over the place. Two were at a dango shop, some were just standing around, and some were jumping form roof to roof.

"Ryu! Hey Ryu!" I turned t see Naruto and his gang minus the masked Kakashi running up behind me. "Hey." he said when he finally caught up.

"Hey what?" I asked. I really didn't want to spend time with Sasuke, and if he was going to be with Naruto, that meant I would have to if I stayed with Naruto. 

"Well a few of us are getting together at the bar in a few, would you like to come?" he asked.

"No thanks Naruto, I'm not much of a party girl." okay so that was a flat out lie, but I wouldn't have fun if Deidara wasn't with me, and I knew there would be guys all over me, there always was. 

"Come on Ryu, it'll be fun." Sakura said grabbing my hand. I tried to pull away, but Skau5ra had extremely strong grip, it looked like I was going weather I liked it or not. When we got to the bar, Naruto led us back to a rather large group of people. "Hey everyone this is Ryu, Ryu meet Ino Yamanaka."

"Hey!"

"Shikamaru Nara."  
"Troublesome...hi."

"Choji Akamichi."

"What's up?"

"Shino Aburame."

"..."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"H-hi."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hey baby."

"Tenten."

"Hey there."

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Hn."

"Rock Lee."

"Yosh! I am pleased to meet you!"

"And the Sand Siblings, Temari, Gaara, and Kankurro."

"Hey."

nod

looks up "Hey."

"Uh hi." I said sitting down beside Kiba and Gaara."

"Ryu is from the Hidden Village In the Stones." Naruto said trying to start a conversation.

"So why did you come here?" Tenten asked.

"I was kicked out." I said simply. I saw a few of the guys look at me suspiciously, then the question came up.

"Why did you get kicked out?" Neji asked, taking a drink of what looked and smelt like sake.

"I wouldn't tell them where I got my shinobi abilities from." I said.

"Where did you get them from?" Ino asked.

"That's non of your concern." I said after ordering a drink.

The rest of the night carried on, and as soon as I was sure that Naruto was drunk, I left.

The next day was hectic. I was trying to get some of the things I needed, like food and cooler clothing, but Naruto kept bugging me.

"Come on Ryu!" he whined. "You've got to be a shinobi." he added, This kid was driving me crazy. I sighed and looked through some of the tee shirts sitting there. They were all not me.

"No Naruto, I promised him I would never become a shinobi. The only reason I have shinobi abilities is because he wanted me to be able to protect my self if I needed to." I said decided on a black and red tee shirt.

"He who?" Naruto asked looking confused. SHIT!!!!!!!

"No one, for get it." I said moving to look at pants. Finished and paid for my things, but Naruto still wouldn't leave me alone.

"Come on Ryu, at least come to training so we can see how good you are!" he whined., was the whining ever gong to stop? I swear I think Konoha would be famous for it.

"Will it get you to stop whining if I go to training?" I asked. Naruto looked at me with a victorious fox like grin and nodded. "Fine, go and make sure that it is alright with Tsunade." I said as we walked out the door, and I turned towards the market.

"Alright!" Naruto said punching the air. "I'll see you later Ryu." he called before running off in the other direction. Finally I was rid of the blond loud mouth. I'd have to ask Sakura how she did it.

I was on my way home after I had finished getting everything from the market, when Naruto came running up with everyone else. "What's up guys?" I asked. It looked like they were paired up in some places. Hinata and Shino, Ino and Choji, Neji and Tenten, and then there was Temari and Shikamaru. 

"Tsunade said you could come to training tomorrow." Naruto said with a crooked smile. UGH! I knew it couldn't be good news. "So I'll meet you back here tomorrow, at six thirty. And then we'll head out and meet up with everyone else."  
"Wait you all are going to be there?" I asked. 

"Yeah we all want to know how well you can fight, so do our senseis, so we decided to have a group training session tomorrow." Ino said with a smile. Grr.

"Whatever." I said and turned to walk home. "Just because I said I'd go..." I stopped and smirked over my shoulder, "...doesn't mean that I have to actually fight any of you." and I was gone in a poof a second later. (Lol does anyone know what exactly the "poof" is called? Like does it have a certain name?)

The next morning I was in the same spot, waiting for the nickel head to show up. It seemed like hours passed in the five minuets I was waiting before I heard Naruto's voice. "Ryu!" he called running up to me. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah whatever, let's just go." I said with a shrug. Naruto nodded and led the way to the training grounds. When we showed up, everyone else was already there. "Morning guys." I said with a mock yawn.

"Ready to warm up?" Kiba asked. He had a smile on his face that made me wary to move. "Come on, the Sensei aren't here yet, let's see what you got."

"Hmm, sounds like fun." I said sitting against a tree. "But I'm not in the mood to teach a puppy a lesson." I said with a smirk.

"Those are an awful lot of words to say you're scared."

"Not scared, but are you sure the Sensei aren't here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kiba and a few other's nodded.

"You need to train harder, wouldn't you think, Asuma?" I asked. Asuma and Kurenai moved from behind the trees on the other side of me, and were smirking.

"Well she can sense low chakra, that's jonin level technique." Asuma said taking a puff of his cigarette.

They started training, and they were all paired up. I watched and learned their techniques.

Sakura was a tai, and gen jutsu, specialist. She could gather up Chakra in her hand and created a tremendous amount of force, and she was a medical Nin, that would come in handy when they were on missions.

Sasuke was an Uhciha, I had learned that the first day here. He was Itachi's little brother, and seeing how I had fought Itachi before, I figured Sasuke fought much in the same way, and I was right, only he was weaker than I thought he would be, considering that he's Itachi's little brother.  
Naruto was basically a ninjustus user. He specialized in the rasengan and the shadow clones, but that was all he had going for him. He needed to broaden his range, especially since the Akatsuki would be coming after him in about a year or two.

Kiba and akumaru were good in the taijustu, but they mostly used ninjustus and food pellets. Shino was a bug master, Hinata and Neji were Hyuuga's, and used the Byakugan, Tenten was the village's weapons mistress, Lee was a Tai justsu specialist, Gaara used sand, Kankurro was a puppet master–like another certain red head I know–Temari was the wind mistress, Shikamaru was a shadow possessor, Choji was a ninjustus man, he could make his body huge, and Ino was a mind controller. Just my watching them I knew exactly how to beat all of them.

The day passed slowly, as I watched what was going on. I wondered why some of them weren't a rank higher than what they already were. It amazed me that Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were still chunin, when it looked to me like they should be at least a jonin and it looked like they had the ability to be an ANBU. "Kakashi, when are the jonin exams?" I asked.

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked out at the others as they spared. "Well they would normally be healed this week, but the other villages don't have enough chunin to send, so Tsunade is trying to talk to the leaders of the other villages, to work out some way for each village to hold their own jonin exam, with the ninja from their village, and then work out someway way to get those numbers to the other villages, but she is not having any luck. The elders are old fashion, and they like to stick t tradition." Kakashi explained.


	7. Coincidental Love

A few weeks passed, and I was off of my probation, but things in the village were far from okay. Akatsuki had been seen near the village, I figured someone had seen Deidara on his giant clay birds. "Ryu?" I turned from the fruit I was inspecting to see Sakura standing behind me.

"Yeah what is it pinky?" I asked. Sakura and I had become close, and we joked with each other more so than her and Ino.

"Ryu, c-can I talk to you?" she asked. I dropped what I was doing and turn to look at her. Sakura never stuttered, and the tone in her voice didn't sound good.

"Come on, we can go back to my place." I said. Sakura and in walked back to my house, and never said anything. "What's up?" I asked when Sakura and I sat down on my couch.

"Well, what would you do if someone you loved, was far away and you never got to see him, because it was basically forbidden?" she asked. This was sounding a bit familiar.

"Yeah I can imagine how heart breaking that would be,." I said in a censer tone, it was true I really did know.

"Well what would you do? I mean would you go against all of your morals just to be with him?"

What would I do? I've asked Deidara numerous times to let me go with him, but he always said it was too dangerous. "Sakura what is this about exactly? A boy from another village?" I asked.

"No he's from this village." Sakura said, but the way she said it told me she wasn't telling me the truth.

"Sakura!"

"Okay, it's Itachi!" she said and began crying. "He came by about a year and a half ago, and well we just kinda fell in love." 

"Sakura, you're in love with an Akatsuki?" I asked did she have any idea how well I could relate? "Sakura my, boyfriend, the one who taught me my ninja skills, and everything, is Deidara." I said. Sakura looked up at me.

"Are you serious?" she asked. I nodded, and she began cracking up. I glared at her. "Sorry, but doesn't he have like mouths on his hands, that's got to be weird." she said.

"Not as weird as being in love with a psycho killer." I shot back. 

She stopped. "Okay so how do you get through it?" she asked.

I sighed. "It's hard." I admitted. "Do you know when Itachi is coming again?" I asked.

"Tonight." sakura said.  
"Well I have an idea. If you stay at my house, we can write a note and tell Itachi to some over here, and Deidara will be here too, and we can ask them about going with them." I said. Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Do you really think that they'll take us with them?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.


	8. The Plan

"Ugh Sakura go to sleep." I mumbled throwing a pillow at the end of the bed where Sakura's head was. It was only like ten and if I knew Deidara like I knew I did he and Itachi wouldn't how up until like two or three.

"But what if they come and don't wake us up?" Sakura asked.

I kicked hr, and I think she nearly fell off of the bed. "Because baka, Deidara would never come to see me without waking me, now chill out and go to sleep before I make you sleep." I mumbled throwing my last pillow at her. It tool me another ten minuets to fall asleep and it felt like I had only been asleep for five minuets when I felt wind cold lips touching my temple.

"Are you awake?" I didn't answer but I reached up and wrapped my arms round his neck. It had been too long since I felt him, held him, kissed him. I stretched my neck until I fund his forehead. I planted a kiss there, and then another on his nose, and then his lips, finally, his warm, wet lips. Deidara responded as soon as I found them, and he kissed me back with hunger and passion, our tongues fighting each other in a lover's fight. "I'll take that as a yes." He said with a chuckle when we pulled apart.

"Is Itachi here with you?" I asked, not even bothering to open my eyes to look for my self. Okay so I'm lazy.

"Yeah he's here." Sakura said out of breath. 

"Good, I opened my eyes and sat up, pulling Deidara onto the bed, like Sakura had down with Itachi so we were facing each other. "We have something to talk to you about." I said. Deidara looked at Itachi and then back at me.

"What is it?" Deidara asked.

I looked over at Sakura and she nodded for me to continue. "We want to come with you." I said looking at Deidara. "Look the village knows that one or both of you are hanging around the village, and that's causing problems cause we have to watch what we do even more, and we cant just disappear for a couple of days like I could back in Iwa, we have to do something, and since never seeing you again is completely out of the question, you can take s with you." I said. I could tell Deidara didn't like the idea, but he would rather have me in the Akatsuki then never being able to see me again I knew that much was true, whether or not Itachi felt the same About Sakura or not I didn't know.

"Ryu, we cant, if we do that you will either have to abandon the village and become a wanted criminal, or stage your death."

"No we wouldn't Deidara, we can stage a kidnapping." I said. Deidara froze and I leaned into him. I kissed his lips. "Deidara please we can make this work. I know a time when Sakura, and I will be alone with only one person to see the kidnapping, and we can knock her out and Itachi can erase her memory, it will be perfect, please, Deidara I don't want to lose you, but if you don't take us with you, that might just happen." I said climbing onto his lap. Deidara wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"I don't know, Itachi what do you think?" Deidara asked.

"Well it would be nice to have them with us, and as long as I don't have to erase more than two minds it should be fine." Itachi said holding onto Sakura.

"Alright Ryu, we'll wait here and tem follow you, when you're ready, do a stretch yawn, and we'll come okay?" Deidara asked. I nodded, and we spent the rest of the night talking and kissing, as did Itachi and Sakura.


	9. The Shower

Ryu woke in the early morning and quickly climbed into the shower room. **(A.N./ Ryu's house is like a real Japanese house where the toilet(I HATE that word) and the shower are in different rooms. If you need a picture let me know and I will get you one.)** Ryu began undressing and had her shirt off when the door opened and Deidara walked in. "Morning." he said walking up and behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waste.

"Morning." Ryu said looking into Deidara's eye in the mirror. "Do you want to go first?" she asked placing her hands on top of his where they interlocked at her waste.

"No, I want to join you." Deidara said kissing the back of Ryu's head. Ryu smiled and nodded, this wouldn't be the first time. Ryu started the water while Deidara stripped himself of his own shirt. Ryu climbed into the shower behind Deidara. (**A.N./ Deidara is wearing boxers and Ryu is wearing a bra and panties.)** "Do you know how much I miss you when I'm gone?" Deidara asked as the warm water soaked their bodies, and Ryu brought the shampoo to lather and began massaging Deidara's head as she washed his hair like she had many times before.

"As much as I miss you." Ryu answered as she turned around and let Deidara washed and conditioned her hair like she had done for him.

"Wrong." Deidara answered. "Every time I leave I miss you even more, and more, and it gets harder for me to leave." Ryu turned around, and her lips met Deidara's in a true lover's passionate kiss. 

"How do you think I feel?" she asked. "It's not easy to watch you leave and not follow you." She whispered through the pounding sounds of the water on the shower wall and their bodies. "But that's all going to change today." She added a bit louder. "Then we won't have to deal with the pain of leaving like that again." Ryu slowly snaked her arms underneath Deidara's and up his back where her palms rested on his shoulders.

Deidara kissed the top of Ryu's head and hugged her close. "I never wasn't to let you go again." He whispered into Ryu's soaked hair.

"Then don't." she whispered back.

Ryu and Deidara finished in the shower and when they walked out back into the bedroom, Sakura and Itachi were up and ready. "So what time are we supposed to meet Hinata?" Ryu asked. Sakura shot Itachi a glance, and Ryu didn't like it. "What's wrong?" she asked annoyance starting to lave her voice.

"Hinata isn't coming alone." Sakura said with a sigh, knowing fully well that One way or another Ryu's temper was bound to fly.

"Who else is coming?" she asked.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba." Sakura answered.

Ryu's profile  
I didn't know what really happened, one minuet I was standing the next I was kneeling on the ground with Deidara's arms around me. We could never win. "There has to be something we can do." I heard him say. I thought there was too, but what else was there?

"I—I don't know anymore." Sakura said.

Think Ryu think! I stood and began pacing. "Today we have to go meet them, tomorrow we have a mission. Delivering scroll . . . Sakura me . . . Sasuke at academy . . . Naruto with Ero Sanin . . ." My words were making sense to no one but me, and I knew what we had to do. "Tomorrow, Sakura and I go in and ask Tsunade for a mission on our own, we complete the mission, but instead of coming back to Konoha we meet Itachi and Deidara in the town where the mission is." I said. They all looked at me, and I know they needed clarification. "Tomorrow is Monday, we all have to go in and get our new missions. But Sasuke and Naruto are busy, so it will be just me and Sakura, we can ask Tsunade to send us on a simple mission, and we can meet up with you guys after we complete it instead of going home."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Ryu you are absolutely amazing!"

I was about to say more, when Hinata walked in the front door. "Guys are you ready?" she called.

"You two can hang out here for the day." I said as I pulled Sakura with me out the door. Hinata was waiting n the living room, while the three guys were all outside. Thank Ramen. "Hey Hinata." I said with a smile as we walked outside.

"Hey Ryu, you still owe me a spar match." Kiba said with a sly smile. _This puppy is begging for a hurting._ "Sure Kiba, why don't we go out to the field, you and I can have a match there." I agreed. So we walked. Naruto wouldn't leave Hinata alone, and Sasuke could tell something was wrong with Sakura because she wasn't talking. 

**What are you doing you stupid girl!**

_**Now what Marishka?**_

**Using my powers for fun! I should kill you right now!** she threatened. And to prove that she could a sharp pain shot through my heart, and I did all I could not to fall.

_**Damn it! Listen you know damn well that you can't survive without me. So shut up!**_

**You worthless wench, one of these days you will learn to respect me.**

And with that she disappeared. "Ryu are you okay?" I snapped back into reality when Naruto touched my arm. I flinched away form his touch. It burnt, it always did after Marishka would talk to me.

"I'm fine Naruto." I lied.

"Good." Kiba said with a smile. "Because I want this to be fun." I sighed, and spent the whole day teaching a puppy to fight.


	10. Putting The Plan In Action

The Next morning when we woke, Sakura and I went straight to Tsunade. "Girls, I'm surprised to see you here, considering that Sasuke and Naruto won't be going anywhere." She said when we walked in. "Well I suppose it will be alright."

"Thank you Tsunade." Sakura said. I was just there to keep up appearances. I would go with team seven on missions, and help sometimes but that was just to get me out of the house.

Once we were given the mission we left. It was a simple mission. The ruling lord of Fire Country wanted to see the ninja levels of all the shinobi villages so we were taking him Konoha's. It wasn't long that we were on the road, and Itachi and Deidara came up to meet us. "You guys are going to get us caught." Sakura said.

"That's what makes it fun." I said as Deidara swung me up onto his back. Sakura just rolled her eyes and interlocked her arm with Itachi's. The lord of Fire Country was a good three day's trip, and there wasn't really anything bad along the way. A lot of big towns where we could stop, and that was it. We weren't afraid of bandits or anything but it wasn't uncommon to see them. They would wait outside cities and hijack travelers.

We were into our second night, and everything was going fine. We were currently inside a hotel, Itachi and Sakura had gone out to get dinner. Deidara was in the bathroom and I was sitting in a chair beside the window looking out at the town. There was currently a festival going on, and the streets were alive with movement, laughter, and lights. The smells coming in from the street was amazing, and I couldn't wait to see what they brought home for dinner.

"What are you doing?" Deidara asked. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders before kissing the crook of my neck.

I leaned into his touch as his arms moved down my body and encircled me in his strong arms. "Wondering when you and I will finally be able to be alone together." I said as he lifted me from the chair. 

Hi lips were moving in a frenzy movement on my lips as he guided me over to the bed. A shiver crept up my spine as I felt the backs of my knees hit the bed. Deidara kept pushing, and I fell backwards with him on top, balancing his weight on either side of me. "We're alone now." He whispered, removing his lips from mine only long enough to do so.

Deidara's tongue liked at my lips, making me moan, it always did. I let him slide the talented tongue of his inside my mouth, and he soon found my tongue. He began massaging it, slowly with each stroke he coaxed it into his own mouth where he sucked on it. That man could do amazing things. His hands were at the hem of my shirt, teasing my belly. I touched his hands and guided them up as he pulled the shirt with him. He was up to my breasts when there was a knock on the door.

Deidara was off of me in a flash and my shirt was back down to where it should be. Deidara was behind me, with an arm wrapped around my waist, and he was able to do all of this before the door opened. "Hey we brought back some yummy food!" Sakura squealed when they walked in.

"Yeah I had to carry it most of the way cause Sakura was going to eat it all." Itachi said placing some food on the bed in front of Deidara and I. I smiled a little before taking one of the cartons and chop sticks to Deidara. I took the other. Misu Pork Ramen, Deidara's was the same but he liked adding spices to his. We had green tea to drink, and there were a few sticks of Dango and sweet Bean soup.

That night, after Itachi and Sakura fell asleep I turned to Deidara to see if he was still awake. He wasn't. I looked at him for a while. He looked so beautiful. His golden hair was silvered in the moon light that came in from the window, fully pulled back from his face and draped over his shoulder. His eyes were closed, and the one he normally wore the range finder on, when he was on missions but not alone with me, was off and set on the table beside the bed. His chest slowly moved up and down with every breath—the same breath that I wanted to know and be with for as long as I lived.

He truly was my everything.

The last morning when we were leaving the village, we were jumped by a couple of bandits. There was a tall thin one and a short fat one. "Drop whatever loot you have and maybe we'll let you boys get away." The tall one said.

"And you can leave the women with us." The fat one said. A shiver went up my spine.

"May we?" Sakura asked as she and I stepped forward. Deidara and Itachi only smirked. We took our bags forward and handed them over, with a sweet smile on our faces. They took them, and were in the process of looking our bodies over. As soon as their eyes reached our chest we kicked their stomachs and they dropped the bags. Sakura took care of the fat one, the thin one was all mine. He came at me with a knife. I kicked it out, the blade got stuck in the sole of my shoe and I spun around with a kick to his temple, the hilt of the blade hitting his head causing him to bleed, and drop dead.

I bent down and pulled the blade out stood up. "Well done." Deidara said kissing my cheek. I smirked and threw the blade into the ground and picked up my bag.

"I learned from the best."

When we reached the palace we were escorted into the main room. Of course Deidara and Itachi were outside the village waiting for us to finish. "Ah, Konoha kunoichi, what can I do for you?" he asked.

Sakura stepped forward. "Good morning sir, we have this years shinobi rank." She said handing a scroll to his guard. We were thanked and left. Our men were waiting.


	11. Meeting Up At Last

When we had finally met up with Itachi and Deidara, they were with two more men with them. I recognized the one as Sasori, he was Deidara's partner, and even though I had never seen Kisame before I knew him by description, and the Samehade he was carrying on his back. But why were they here? Kisame's small eyes traveled over to us. The way he looked at Sakura told me that they had met before, but was cautious with me. Sakura walked right up to Itachi's side, but I stayed back at the edge of the clearing, trying to wrap the shadows in around me. I didn't trust Kisame. His eyes, there was something about them I not only didn't trust, but they told me that as soon as I was too close to Deidara, or I was holding him back in some way, he would not hesitate to take me out. 

Deidara could see my reluctance and walked over to meet me. "What's wrong?" he asked when he reached my side. I glanced over his shoulder at Kisame before I looked him in the eye. "I don't trust him. Kisame." I said. Sasori appeared at our side and I was grateful for his company. No I didn't love Sasori the way I loved Deidara but he was like a brother to me.

"Kisame eh?" he asked tossing his hair a little. His eyes left mine and looked back at the shark man. "Don't worry about that feeling; he's been in the organization longer than Deidara, Itachi and I. He's loyal to Pien, and he knows that if he does anything to you, not only does Deidara get to torture him anyway he wants, but I get to help. He won't touch you." Sasori said.

I wasn't completely comfortable with it, but the deal was made when Deidara joined that I would have the Akatsuki's protection. I nodded once and we started to head for Yuki, the Hidden Snow Village. Apparently that is where the closest base was. It was another three day trip, and the last night we would be camping outside in the cold. The things I did for love.

**Time skip** Because I'm too lazy to come up with another three day trip.

When we arrived at the base, my toes were frozen to my sandals, my skin was burning, and I was shivering like no tomorrow. Sakura wasn't doing much better. Even though Deidara and Itachi had given us their cloaks we were still freezing, and now Deidara and Itachi had us on their backs. "Okay were here baby." Deidara said as we walked inside. There were two men sitting on the couch. The religious man, Hidan, and his money obsessed partner, Kakuzu. They were sitting in front of a fire that Deidara and Itachi placed us in front of as soon as we walked in. the heat was nice, but heaven on earth was when Deidara sat down behind me, pulled me onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around my shivering body.

"Hey Sasori what's with the chicks?" Kakuzu asked.

Sasori sat down on the couch beside Kisame and sighed. "The pink haired chick is Sakura Haruno from Konoha, the Hokage's assistant, and the other is the girl Deidara has been leaving once a month to go and see." He said looking over at the two men.

"Well why the fucking hell did the bring them fucking here for?" Hidan asked. Wow that boy had a mouth.

"I have a few theories, but I really don't want to get into their love life." Sasori said with a sly smile. I was unfrozen enough by now to dig a kunai out and throw it right past him, cutting a few strands of his hair. "Damn it Ryu!" he said jumping.

I gave a small innocent laugh. "Actually Sasori Deidara and I haven't gone that far yet, if you know what I mean."

"Wait so you're still a virgin?" Itachi asked a little shocked. 

"Ryu and I both are." Deidara said kissing the top of my head.

"Well fuck! That makes you two the only fucking ones." Hidan said.

My eyes lit up, that mean Sakura and Itachi too. I looked over at Sakura and she gave me a wink. "Damn Sakura." That was all I said before Deidara and I went into his room.

Deidara laid me down on his bed and walked over to his dresser. "While you two were out that one day with Hinata and them, I shrunk all of your stuff and brought it with us." He said placing a bag on the bed beside me. The jutsu he had used was one we had developed together. You could shrink anything, and then re-grow it to normal size. It was really helpful. He dumped all of my things out and I quickly made them normal size.

After we had everything put away, Deidara and I stepped into the shower room and took a shower together before crawling into bed. Deidara placed his back against the wall and pulled me into his arms. "I love you." He said once. I tilted my head up and kissed him full and hard on the lips.

"I love you too." I said before we fell asleep.


	12. Alone At Last

A few days had passes and it was absolute heaven, being able to go to sleep with Deidara every night, and wake up to his beautiful eyes every morning. "What would you like to do today?" I asked him when he came out of the shower. He had gotten into the habit of staying in bed until I woke up in the morning, giving me a good morning kiss, going to take a shower, then come back and then we would do something, but it had been things I wanted to, so today was going to be all about him. 

"Whatever you like." He said sitting down beside me. 

"No, today is all about you." I said pushing him away before he could find my lips.

I watched as he smiled a little bit. His eyes lit up, and he kissed me once. "I want to take you somewhere, but first we should go get you a winter coat." I nodded once and kissed him again. "Get dressed; I'll be in the kitchen." 

Deidara left and I walked over to the dresser before pulling out a pair of black jeans, and a long sleeved red shirt. I wrapped a leather choker around my neck and combed through my hair quickly. When I walked out Deidara was sitting at the kitchen table with Sasori, Kakuzu, and Itachi. But Itachi had a bag with him, and when Sakura came in right after me, she had a bag as well, everyone did. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"Itachi and I are going on a vacation thing in the springs." Sakura said with a smile.

"Kisame and I are going on a mission, as well as Kakuzu and Hidan." Sasori said.

I looked at Deidara and gave him a playful smile. "Well that changes a lot." I said the wheels turning in my head. Deidara gave a hungry smirk and a low growl.

"I love that smirk." He said as we walked out. Deidara and I would have the house to ourselves for a whole week. This was going to be fun.

When we got into town Deidara led me back to the woman's clothing outlet and stopped outside the door. His nose grazed from my lips up to my ear. "Take this and buy whatever you like." He said slipping a roll of money into my hand. 

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have a few things I need to take care of, but I'll be back in an hour." He said, and then walked away.

I turned and walked inside. There were women dressed in high class stuff and I shivered. First things first, I needed to find a winter coat. I walked over and began shifting through things, but they were all too girly. I finally found something that I would want to wear, and Deidara would love. It was a thigh length black leather coat, with gold and pink cherry blossoms sewn on the back with a high collar.

Next I went back to the more interment clothing. I had a few ideas for a present for Deidara. I found a few things, and I grabbed them. On my way to check out I found a red and black striped beanie and a matching scarf I could wear with my coat.

By the time I was done Deidara was waiting for me at the door with a wicked smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said kissing me. As his lips assaulted my own he slipped the bag I was carrying away from my one hand, and slipped something smaller into my other. He pulled away and I looked up at him through my eye lashes. When I opened my palm to see what he put in it, I nearly fell over. 

The chain was gold, and not some cheap knock off either, this was real gold. Hanging down in the middle was one of the biggest diamond rings I had ever seen in my life. The band was sterling silver and it sparkled in the sun light. There was a 20k diamond in the middle, and it was huge, you know how big the pupil of your eye is, well it was a little bigger than that, and it was surrounded by smaller 8k diamonds, three on each side. They twinkled in the sun light, and glittered. It felt so heavy sitting in my hand.

Deidara slipped the ring off of the chain and took my left hand in his. He slowly got down on one knee, and looked up at me with a smile. "Ryu, you are my love and my life, the only thing that keeps me alive on missions, the only thing that keeps me going when you are not with me. You are my life source, my breath, the beat of my heart. I would do anything for you. My love will you marry me?" he asked.

All of his words moved together and my heart skipped a beat. The breath from my lungs was gone and I fell on my knees, right into his arms. I looked up at him and I knew that there were tears in my eyes. "Yes." I choked out. Deidara pulled me into a kiss, and I could hear the claps of the crowd that we had attracted, but all I cared about was Deidara's lips on mine.

He pulled us both up and walked up back to the house, the ring heavy on my finger, the chain wrapped around my neck.

On the way home he dropped our bag in the house but we kept walking. I wanted to ask where we were going, but I couldn't find my voice. Deidara led me way beak into the woods and stopped in front of a giant spruce tree. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled away a few branches and ushered me through. When we walked through on the other side my breath was gone again. The valley was covered in snow, completely surrounded by mountains all around, they were covered in snow, but there were places where there was no snow and the almost obsidian rock showed through. There was a small lake in the middle, but it wasn't frozen at all, it was a hot spring, and the steam was rising up above the water. There was a mother and a baby deer by the water's edge, and by the clearing there was a large buck, watching over his family. He looked at us once but sensed no danger so let his family stay. There were snow covered pine trees all around the mountain's base, and we could hear the sound of larks singing a sweet song somewhere within the dark forest's depths.

"Deidara this place is amazing." I gasped. He kissed my cheek, and led me down to the edge of the water. We sat down on a small patch of grass where the steam from the water had melted the snow. We weren't sitting there long when a cold wet nose nuzzled my cheek. I moved my head from Deidara's shoulder and looked to my right. The baby deer was there, with its mother. I smiled a little and rubbed its muzzle. The baby laid down on my lap as I pet it, the mother laid in front of us, her head on Deidara's leg, the buck stood at the top watching over us.


	13. No Longer A Virgen

We walked back to the house, and we went straight back to the bed room. "I'm going to take a shower." I said as Deidara sat on the bed. He nodded once with a wicked smirk and I knew he had something planned. I removed the ring form my finger and strung it back on the necklace before I placed it on the bed side table. I kissed Deidara once and walked into the shower room. I stripped out of all of my clothes and climbed into the warm water. The pebbles of moisture assaulted my skin, leaving it tingling. I started to wash my hair when I heard Deidara open the door. My heart began racing. _What's he doing?_ I tried to ignore it as I rinsed and conditioned my hair. As I reached for the tube of shower gel, and the blue shower sponge, a hand caught my wrist. My eyes flashed up and they met Deidara's. He was completely naked and standing in front of me. The mussels of his chest were moving slowly as he moved my hand back down to my side. He picked up where I left off, brining the shower gel to a rich lather on the sponge before running it all over my body. He started at my neck, dragging it across my chest, cleaning my breasts, my arms, my belly, my legs. Everywhere.

Without a word from him Deidara pushed me against the wall before his lips came down on mine, warm soft lips demanding love and adoration, worship. So I agreed. I kissed back, allowing his tongue to push deep inside my mouth, working my tongue with every raw stroke. Nothing but our raw love for each other existed. Deidara's hands were on mine and he moved them atop my head, one strong hand plastered them to the cool wet tiles, his other hand slid down my body the hand there leaving singling sensations where it bit. His hand rested right above the spot I had never been touched by a man before. His lips moved from mine and he looked down at me. I nodded once, he smiled again and went back to kissing me. I let his mouth distract me from the nerves, let my body take over and tell me what I wanted, and right now it wanted Deidara as badly as my heart, mind, and soul did.

Deidara slipped one finger into my wet folds, he stroked up once before that sole finger came to rest about my cilt. I could hear a soft moan escape my lips and I could feel him smirk against them. He began moving in a small slow circle, and I could feel my body heat up against his touch. There was an ache in my lower belly, like my stomach was tying knots and doing black flips at the same time. I was trembling as his finger slowly moved lower, resting against my entrance. I gave a small whimper and pulled away from his lips. He looked at me. "Do it right the first time." I said. Deidara only smirked and pulled me from the shower. As he wrapped me around his waist I could feel his erection, and that only made my body hotter.

He walked over to the bed and gently sat me down before his lips were on mine again. He guided my back down to the mattress as he climbed on top of me. His knee gently nudged my legs apart, and he slipped his whole body between them. He looked down at me once before the head of his erection was at my entrance. He bent down and kissed me as he slowly slid in. It burnt to have him inside me. He was so big, and the way he stretched me–despite the pain–made a small tidal wave of ecstasy flow through me. He could feel it as he pressed in further. When he was fully in he slowly pulled back out and pushed back in. It wasn't long before I was groaning and moving right with his body, my hips moving back and fourth as he shafted me.

It wasn't long before the knots in my belly released and Deidara and I were trembling from the aftermath of an orgasm. Deidara collapsed beside me and pulled my back against his chest. "I love you." he whispered kissing my head.

"I love you too." I whispered back and then I fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart.

Deidara was gone the next morning, but he was back in a second. He walked into the room a smile on his face, and he sat down by the edge of the bed. "Morning." he said kissing my cheek. I moved my head and caught his lips. 

"Morning." I said.

We didn't bother getting dressed that day. Deidara walked around in boxers, and I was in a long shirt of his that barley covered. It was amazing to have Deidara with me, and I felt like I was constantly in a dream. Like I was going to wake up and be back in Konoha with Naruto, alone without him. But all I needed to make sure that he was mine, he was with me, and that he was never going to leave me was the ring on my finger.


	14. All Mine

Everyone was back, and Deidara and I hadn't had sex since they got back, about two days, I didn't know sexual frustraion until now. I missed being able to be close to him, but that wasn't what I was worried about. Sakura had seen the ring adn was making a big deal about it. Don't get me wrong, it's a huge deal, but I wish she would find something else to talk about. And now Deidara was talking about leaving the Akatsuki for a little while so we could go and get married. Not that I was against the plan, but there were things that getting married represented, and I was afraid taht we wouldn't be able to have those things.

Deidara and I were sitting in front of the fire with Sasori when Kisame, Itachi, and Sakura walked in. "Hey guys." Sakura said sitting down on Itachi's lap.

"Hey Deidara, Pien and Konan are coming in for a visit." Itachi siad with a smirk. "They want to meet the girls." he added.

My heart began to race. I had heard things about the leader of the Akatsuki and his partner, and none of those things convinced me that I could trust them. "When are they coming?" Deidara asked wrapping his arms around me.

"They'll be here tonight." he said. Deidara sighed and kissed my cheek before he left.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You need a dress." that was all he said before he, and the rest of the men all walked out, leaving Sakura and I behind.

"What do you think we need those for?" Sakura asked. I shrugged adn flipped on the TV. Nothing peaked my intrest so I let Sakura have the TV while I went back to the bedroom. Something was feeling diffrent today, and it wasn't taht Pien and Konan were coming, it was somthing else. My head was tingling in my left temple, and my stomach felt hard. "Damn it!" I cursed.

Not so tough now are you? Marishka asked.

Why now? I asked.

Because I have finally built up enough of your chakra. she sneered. Man I hated her.

Cant you hold off for one day?

No. and with that she receded to that back of my mind, cutting me off.

I slammed my fist into the wall and a small part crumbled off. She was already taking over. I sighed and sat on the bed. Tomorrow. Unless that is I can convince her to hold off for one day. I would have all of her strength, all of her raw paowe, all of it. Deidara was not going to like this.

When Deidara got back home I was sleeping on the bed and he didn't wake my up until ten to five, ten minuets before Pien and Konan arrived. The dress he had gotten was beautiful, that was the only thing I could think of to describe it. It was a floor length ball gown in a dark red color with diamonds swen into the skirt. He even got a pair of fuck-me-heels to match it.

"You look beautiful." he said fropping a kiss on my shoulder. I smiled at him and interlocked my fingers in with his.

"Come on, we have a boss to impress." I said as we walked out of his bedroom and into the main room, but instead of stopping there we kept going down to what I thought was the basement. "Babe, what's down here?" I asked as he walked up to a two large double door entrance.

"You'll see." Deidara kissed me once on the lips and rapped the door twice. The double doors swung open and my ears were met by the sweetest music I had ever heard before. The ball room was beautiful, the floor was decorated with golden tile, cream walls, and a beautiful diamond chandelier. The whole thing looked like it belonged in a palace, not a criminal's headquarters.

"Do you like it?" a low husky voice asked from the right. I whipped my head around, and came face to face with Pien and Konan, the two masterminds behind the Akatsuki.

"It's absoulutly beautiful." I managed to get out. They were both dressed in their best, a royal looking tuxedo, and a renascences ball gown.

Pien smiled and nodded at Konan. She walked over to my side and wrapped her arm around mine. "Ryu, come with me, and let the boys talk," she said with a smile. I released Deidara with a quick kiss to the cheek from Deidara. "You know, I think that you coming to stay with him has been a good change." Konan siad as we sat down at a very long table at the front of the room.

"What is thst supposed to mean?" I asked. Konan smiled and looked over at one of the waiters, call him over and ordering two glasses of wine.

"Before you came to stay with him, when Pien and I would come to visit he would look skinny and malnourished. Now look at him, he looks the way he should, and you both have the glow of bodies joinin." she said with a smile. I was shocked that she could tell we has sex just by looking at us. "And the ring on your finger shows what Pien and I already knew. He loves you, and seeing that Pien thinks that he should be given a reward for all of his years that he has given."

"Meaning?"

"Pien is thinking of giving you and Deidara a reprieve, let you go away for a while, so he can really love you the way a man should love a woman, with out the interruptions of the Akatsuki." she said with a smile as our drinks were brought over. We both took a sip and watched as Pien called us back over.

When we walked back over by the men, Konan and I were both wrapped up in loving arms, and kissed on the cheek. "Ryu, you have been unbelievably healthy for Deidara." Pien said smiling a little. "And I can tell that he has been wanting to get away from all of this with you, so I am granting it."

I looked up at Deidara and he smiled down at me.

"You will have three years to be alone, no one will bother you, and you may do as you wish, but at the end of the three years, Deidara is to come back here, and he may bring you, and any other . . . additions along with him." that being said Pien and Konan walked away, leaving Deidara and myself.

"Is he serious?" I asked as Deidara led me to the door.

"Yes, and we're leaving tonight." he said kissing my forhead. I smiled at him and walked with him. We would be alone together for three years. Three years he would be mine and no one else's. This must be what heaven felt like.

Deidara and I had made it to the place that would be out new home for three years. We walked down the streets of the small village. There were children running about, chasing each other, and the occasional dog or cat here and there. Also there were merchants selling their wears, and plenty of pedestrians. I watched all of the people as we walked by. This looked like a rich town, people dressed in expensive silks, and all of the women had their faces painted. There was no force on this earth that was going to allow us to stay in a hotel for more than a night or two.

"Deidara, where are we going?" I asked as we passed yet another expensive clothing shop.

Deidara took my arm in his and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Pien and Konan gave us their place." He said with a smile. "It's not much farther." I gave a small sighed and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. He turned down a road to the left, and soon came to a stop. "Ryu, baby look." I looked up and let out a shocked gasp that stole all of my breath.

We were still on a busy street, but the house we were standing in front of was huge. It was a one story house, but it took up nearly the show block, like a huge business would. I was sent into further shock when we walked inside. It was decorated like a castle. Magnificent paintings and furniture everywhere. "This is where we are living for the next three years?" I asked.

"Do you like it?" Deidara asked with a smile kissing my cheek. I moved my head and caught his lips in mine.

"I love it." I said as he locked the door. I gave him a sly smile. "What are you doing love?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" he asked walking towards me. I had a few ideas. Deidara grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against his body. "We've done it on a bed, but how about something different?" he asked.

"And what did you have in mind?" I asked him.

"Can we try shower sex?" he asked.

A hot wave of arousal shot through my body, and I resisted the urge to shiver. Instead I placed a small smile on my face and crossed my arms. "Only if you can catch me." and without another word I disappeared, and started to run. I wasn't sure where Deidara was, but I kept running. I reached a room that was filled with a loud hum, and before I could stop myself I fell into the pool, but as I fell in, two arms wrapped securely around my waist, and I could feel Deidara's body push against mine as he landed in the water along with me.

We came up spitting water out of our mouths. "Caught you." He said with a sly smirk as he crushed my lips with his. I moaned deep into his throat as his tongue, velvet soft, brushed against mine, and his hand pushed it's way under my wet shirt. I wrapped my legs around his, and moved his wet hair away from his face.

"So what did you want to try?" I asked when he pulled away and rested his head against mine leaving out noses touching.

"Lets go up to the bedroom." He said engulfing me in his arms before we disappeared from the pool and ended up in the bedroom. We made hot passionate love slowly, thoroughly he worshiped my body. We never did make it to the shower.


	15. Baby Making

"Ryu, the festivals going to start soon, are you ready?" Deidara called from the bedroom. I was standing in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and my face was painted very subtlety. I had convinced Marishka to hold off a bit, but when she had taken over, we had caused trouble. I tried to get away into the woods, and I had managed to, but when we reached the woods, we were attacked by a few rouge ninja, and they had left me with a nasty cut across my arm.

"Coming." I said pulling my Kimono sleeve down so it covered my arm. It was starting to cool outside. Deidara was at my side the minuet I stepped out of the bathroom, an arm around my waist, and his lips on my cheek. I gave a small chuckle as we walked out, and wrapped my arms around his.

The village was filled with the sweet smell of venders selling their wears, and the sweet music of the band that was playing in the middle of the street. There were people dancing, and the kids were running around, their parents scolding them not to get dirty. Deidara and I were walking down the street when a little girl bumped into my legs and fell over. She looked up at me with teary eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down and helping her up.

"I-I cant find my mommy." She said, crying a little more.

"Oh." I dried her eyes with my kimono sleeves, and picked her up." Well, come on, we'll help you find her." I said as we walked. "Do you remember where you saw her last?"

"We were at the food place." She said looking around. I nodded, and looked over at Deidara. We climbed up to the roof tops and let her look down. "There!" she said pointing down to a woman who was looking around the crowd. We jumped down right beside her. "Mommy!"

"Ai!" The woman turned around and took Ai from me. "Thank you so much." She said hugging the girl. Deidara and I nodded before we walked away.

Deidara and I didn't spend a lot of time at the festival, it was about nine when we went back to the house. I changed quickly into a dark blue tank top, and black pants while Deidara took a shower. I was sitting on the widow sill watching everyone walk by, and thinking about Ai. I was so wrapped up in my thinking, that I didn't sense Deidara come up behind me until he touched my shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked dropping butterfly kisses on my shoulder and neck.

"Deidara, are we ever going to be able to have a family?" I asked. Deidara tensed momentarily beside me. We had never talking about anything like this before.

"Ryu, it wouldn't be easy to raise a child, since I'm a wanted criminal, and since you're living with me, that might make you one too." I sighed he was right. "But if you wanted a child, like a baby girl, then we could defiantly try." He said. I could feel the smile on his lips as he continued to kiss my neck and shoulders. I could feel my eyes water, and a single tear drop down my cheek. Deidara turned me around in his arms and kissed it away. "When do you want to start?" he asked.

"After we're married." I said. "And let's not wait." I said as he took my hand.

"First thing tomorrow, we'll go to the chapel." He said kissing my cheek. I nodded, and followed him to the bed.

The next morning we were the first ones at the chapel. Deidara was dressed in a black tux, and I was wearing a white ceremonial kimono. The ceremony was short, no one we knew was there, and we were out in about fifteen minuets. Deidara carried me in his arms the whole way home, and over the threshold of the house. He wasted no time getting to the bed room. He gently laid me down on the bed, and kissed my lips. There was nothing urgent about the kiss, his lips and tongue taking time, worshiping my body.

He slowly worked me out of all my clothing, his following shortly after. His body coverd mine, and his lips were on mine. We had been using protection before this, but when I felt Deidara slide home with out the rubber on, I gave a moan, and gripped his shoulders. He bent down and kissed me again, before slowly pulling back out and sliding back in. he took his time, dragging out each stroke. I could feel the knot in my belly growing, as he picked up speed. Every time his length went in, we both let out a moan, and soon, almost too fast, I was spiraling into a white light, the pure pleasure form it, felling his hot seed flow in me, was almost too much. Deidara fell beside me and pulled me against his chest, kissing the top of my head. "I love you, my little dragon." I smiled and kissed his nose before allowing sleep to over take me.


End file.
